Have you ever?
by Anthysama
Summary: Story came up with at Summer School. Nice little bit of fluff, but not exactly what you might think...


Title: Have you ever?  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor (kinda...)  
  
Summary: Someone is writing in their diary about a certain green eyed hero....  
  
  
  
A/N: Yea, summer is finally here! Boo, I have to take stupid summer school ~_~;;;;;. I'm taking World History, and this just kinda came to me in the middle of studying about Egyptian civilizations. Not too bad I think, and it's definitely not who you think it is writing it (I should know, I let my friend read it and she immediately thought it was who it is not). Read and Review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Have you ever felt a way about someone? Even if you just met that person, you automatically feel something for them, you know? Just one glance and you get this spark inside you all of a sudden like "wow, there's something about person that is so damn intriguing." Ok, maybe not like THAT, but you get the point.  
  
Anyway, after you meet that person, or see that person, whichever comes first, you realize that what you felt when you first met that someone has been bugging you for quite a while now, and you're sitting through dinner trying to catch a glimpse of him through the midst of all the students milling around getting in your way. Only later do you realize that this is the beginning of a crush.  
  
Ok, so you've realized it's a crush. What do yo do about it? Nothing. Well, ok, nothing except find out anything and everything about him. And don't worry, no matter how much your friends say you're a stalker, you're not. I promise. Just an inquisitive child who will spend all their time in the library looking up stuff about that special someone when you should be studying.  
  
And so it is, that sooner or later your crush has gotten bigger and bigger, ot the point to which you're obsessed with this person, and maybe only one other person knows about it, but he wouldn't dare tell because if he did you would "kick his ass from here to Diagon Alley" and though you think he doesn't believe you because you're such a "nice person" and besides he's bigger than you are anyway, he's actually really afraid of you and thinks you're very scary when you get mad and so he backs down and never mentions it again.  
  
So anyway, it's the middle of the year, around Christmas and you're still obsessed with "him". What else would you do except buy him a christmas present? You know the kind of things he likes, you've asked around and besides he's on the Quidditch team (ok, maybe not in YOUR case but in mine so don't whine at me). He's thrilled of course, which makes you float on air for the rest of the day. Then, all of a sudden, a dark wizard has to come along and ruin it all.  
  
Attack poor Harry-damnit, there goes his identity....you didn't know already did you? Anyway, and then everyone doesn't trust him anymore and thinks he's insane and the heir of Slytherin and all that load of crap, but his true friends stick by him, unless of course we were turned to stone.....in which case we couldn't really do anything, but that's just a technicality.  
  
You're probably thinking now "Ok, everything past Christmas doesn't affect me at all" and it probably doesn't, considering that you're probably not a wizard or witch who's reading this (and if you're not, Lord help the Ministry of Magic with all the memory modifying charms they'll have to use all because of me), but you know whatever.  
  
Anyway, he saves the school yet again, doesn't manage to get bullied to much by that one pain in the arse that everyone hates but he thinks he's so damn cool even though he isn't, and before you know it it's the last day of school and you won't see him again until school starts again after the holiday. Only to start a new year worrying about whether he's gonna get himself killed or attacked or if he'll talk to you more or whether a relationship between you two would really ever work, but you're not really sure if he would agree to a relationship like this, but now I'm rambling.......  
  
Have you ever met someone who you feel you have a deep connection with even if they don't think and/or know they could ever possibly have those kind of feelings for you?  
  
Well, I have......  
  
"Colin! Neville!"  
  
I look up from my writing.  
  
"Come on, we're all going down to Hogsmeade, aren't you guys coming?" Harry asks. He's the only one left in the common room besides me and Neville. Ron and Hermione must've left already. Neville looks over at me and smirks, which is kinda odd, considering Neville isn't the smirking type.  
  
"Yeah, just a sec," I say. Harry grins and heads to the door. I turn back to my writing.  
  
.........and quite frankly, it's not all that bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ What did you think? Bet you didn't think it was Colin, eh? That's why I wrote it how I did, you would think it was Hermione (and I was actually gonna do that but decided not to because I'm always writing Harry/Hermione stories) but you're surprised at the end for never ever thinking it was Colin.  
  
In a nutshell, this kinda happened to me. I was obsessed with this junior last year who I KNEW would never EVER give me the time of day, but I persisted....kinda. Ok, so I didn't do anything, but that's not the point! The point however is even if it seems impossible that this someone will never like you (and not to be a downer, but in most cases that is how it usually ends ~_~;;;;) keep at it. You never know, they might feel the same way (but OH NO, not in MY case! For the record, I gave up on Marlon (yes, that was his name for all you higher learners) last Saturday cause I didn't feel like wasting the rest of my high school career fawning over someone who barely knows I exist). Ok, that's my "motivational" (except for that last parentheses comment) speech for the day........ 


End file.
